houseukfandomcom-20200215-history
YouTuber Big Brother
Big Brother 1 * : Shelby won the "Super Safety" Care Package on Day 6, and was therefore immune for this eviction. * : As a result of receiving the fewest votes to win this round's Care Package, Felix was unable to compete in the Head of Household competition. * : Sasha won the "Cancellation" Care Package on Day 10, and was able to rule out two other HouseGuests from casting a vote to evict. As he received the fewest votes, Felix was ineligible to compete for Head of Household. * : Tiffany won the "Veto Advantage" Care Package on Day 14 and therefore received an advantage in the Power of Veto competition. * : Day 15 was a double eviction. Following the first eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game — including HoH and Veto competitions and Nomination, Veto and Eviction ceremonies — during the remainder of the episode, culminating in a second eviction for the week. * : Jack won the "Co-HoH" Care Package on Day 16, and was able to nominate a third HouseGuest for eviction. * : Unlike previous vetoes, for this eviction the veto had to be used on one of the three nominees. * : Shelby won the Jury Battle Back competition and therefore re-entered the game on Day 20. As a result of winning the competition, she also won immunity from this eviction. * : As there was a 2–2 tie, Felix as Head of Household had to cast the tiebreaker vote. * : As there was a 1–1 tie, Jack as Head of Household had to cast the tiebreaker vote. * : During the finale, the jury members voted for which finalist they wanted to win Big Brother. America cast the eighth and final jury vote, voting for Sasha. Big Brother 2 * : For the first twelve days, the house was divided into two "cliques", the Blue Clique and the Red Clique. When a HouseGuest from a particular clique won Head of Household, the rest of their clique were immune from eviction. * : HouseGuests in the losing clique were ineligible to cast a vote to evict for this eviction. This twist was discontinued after the third eviction. * : Lauren won the "HoH Advantage" Care Package on Day 5 which gave her and her clique an advantage in the second Head of Household competition. * : As there was a 3–3 tie, Nati as Head of Household had to cast the tiebreaker vote. * : Nati won the "Super Safety" Care Package on Day 8 which meant that she could not be nominated by the Head of Household. She was still however unable to nominate as she was part of the losing clique. * : Cristina won the "Double Vote" Care Package on Day 10, and was therefore able to cast two votes to evict instead of one. * : Bryce won the "Anti-Care Package" on Day 12 which meant that he was banned from competing in the Head of Household competition. * : Daniel won the "Betting Token" Care Package on Day 15, and was able to place a bet on who he thought would win the Power of Veto competition. If he was correct, he could steal the Veto from that player. As he placed his bet on Bryan, he lost the bet and could not steal the Veto. * : Day 16 was a double eviction. Following the first eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game — including HoH and Veto competitions and Nomination, Veto and Eviction ceremonies — during the remainder of the episode, culminating in a second eviction for the night. Big Brother 3 * : As there was a 5–5 tie, Mariel as Head of Household had to cast the tiebreaker vote. * : Jack, Kayla and Mac were chosen by Demon Cat to be immune for the week, meaning that they could not be nominated or evicted by their fellow HouseGuests. Furthermore, the HouseGuest of these three with the highest relationship with the Demonitization Cat won Head of Household; this was Mac. * : This week was "Survivor Week". The HouseGuests competed in the Head of Household competition in two tribes. When a HouseGuest won Head of Household, their tribemates were immune from eviction, and only HouseGuests in the opposing tribe could be nominated. * : This week, the Hidden Immunity Idol was in play. The idol was hidden somewhere in the House, and the finder would receive immunity from eviction and could not be nominated by the Head of Household. As nobody found it before the nominations ceremony, the idol remained unused. * : As Mariel performed the worst in the Head of Household competition, she was automatically nominated for eviction. However, she could still save herself with the Hidden Immunity Idol or the Power of Veto.